A Rose That Won't Bloom
by Rosenrott
Summary: ::Traduction :: Je pensais qu'il était mon ami... mais tout a changé cette nuit là Hermione est violée par Harry et elle retrouvera le confort dans les bras de la personne qu'elle s'attendait le moins, Draco Malfoy. Hermionne/Draco. Avertissement : Viol.
1. There's a moment in time

_Hello tout le monde! Je suis nouvelle sur FanFiction, et comme je n'ai pas vraiment les idées pour écrire, j'ai décidé de tenter de faire des traductions. Merci Beaucoup à __DeviAideen__ , qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de me laisser tenter de traduire son histoire que j'ai trouvée magnifique (je l'ai lue d'un bout a l'autre d'un seul coup, et il fait 21 Pages.:P) Aussi, étant nouvelle, j'ai essayé de comprendre un peu comment tout le site marchait, mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à comprendre comment trouver une Béta. J'ai fait mon possible pour corriger, et Si jamais vous voyez une erreur, faites m'en part et je le modifierai. Aussi, pour finir, toute review, commentaire ou quoi que ce soit sur cette histoire sera traduit pour être ensuite envoyer a DeviAideen:) Sur ce, trêve de blabla, et Bonne lecture!:)_

_A__**ussi, Merci beaucoup a Kotias d'avoir voulu gentiment prendre le rôle de la Beta et de correctrice!:)**_

**~o0o~**

**Chapitre Un : There's a moment in time.**

_Note d'auteur : J'ai toujours aimé l'idée d'un « méchant » Harry. Un Harry qui laisse la célébrité lui monter à la tête. C'est ce que vous allez voir dans cette fic. Cette fic inclut une scène de viol, soyez en avertis. Les personnages appartiennent à JK. Le titre de ce premier chapitre est en fait des paroles de la chanson « Kristy are you doing okay? » de Offspring. Tout ce que je possède, c'est l'idée de l'intrigue. Enjoy!_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée sur le plancher de cette salle de classe, à pleurer, les genoux remontés à ma poitrine. C'était mon ami. Il était mon meilleur ami, devenu mon pire cauchemar. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il soit capable de faire une chose si horrible. Maintenant, je suis meurtrie et brisée, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

J'étudiais dans la bibliothèque et n'avais pas réalisé l'heure qu'il était jusqu'à ce qu'Harry me réveille. Je m'étais endormie sur mes devoirs et il était maintenant minuit dépassé, alors Harry était venu à ma recherche. Je me frottais les yeux, chassant ainsi le sommeil, contente d'avoir un ami qui se soucie autant de moi.

Nous marchions en direction de la salle commune, parlant de toutes sortes de choses lorsqu'Harry m'a dit qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose. Pour quelles raisons aurais-je pu penser qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions? C'était mon meilleur ami après tout. C'était tout ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait toujours été. J'admets que j'ai eu un faible pour lui pendant un moment, mais c'était quand nous étions beaucoup plus jeunes. Il comptait désormais plus comme un frère qu'un amoureux ou un coup de cœur.

Harry m'avait entraînée jusque dans une salle de classe vide. Je m'étais retourné pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait m'y montrer. C'est là qu'il m'a sauté dessus. J'ai essayé de le repousser, mais Harry est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je cherchais ma baguette, avant de me souvenir qu'elle était dans mon sac, lequel avait été laissé sur le pas de la porte. Il commença par m'embrasser alors que je tentais de lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas de cette façon, mais il n'a fait que m'ignorer. Lorsque sa main commença à remonter ma cuisse pour atteindre ma jupe, je suis devenue frénétique. « Harry non! S'il te plaît arrête! » Il glissa sa main dans mes sous-vêtement, glissant un doigt en moi. J'ai essayé de le repousser, mais il m'a simplement poussée sur une table. J'ai crié et tenté de le repousser avec mes pieds mais Harry ne fit que glousser avant de forcer un autre doigt.

J'ai senti les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux alors que je suppliais mon meilleur ami pour qu'il arrête. Il retira ses doigts avant de m'attraper par la taille pour me traîner au sol. Il arracha mon chandail, laissant voler les boutons au travers de la pièce, et tira mon soutien-gorge vers le bas. J'ai lutté contre lui alors qu'il prenait un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche. J'ai essayé de le repousser, mais ç'a n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il suçait un peu partout sur ma poitrine pendant que je continuais de répéter « stop » encore et encore...

Lorsqu'Harry fut satisfait d'avoir joué avec la partie supérieure de mon corps, il défit son pantalon avant de sortir son membre. Il tira ma culotte avant de me pénétrer d'un seul coup. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent je laissai un cri s'échapper. J'étais toujours vierge et la douleur était telle que je n'en avais jamais ressentie. Il se pencha sur moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille que je devrais continuer de crier, car cela l'allumait. Je laissais les larmes couler librement. J'ai simplement arrêté de me débattre et laissai mon corps se détendre. J'ai fermé les yeux, voulant simplement que tout cela finisse. Il accéléra la cadence et commençait à grogner. Il entoura mon cou de ses mains, faisant une pression pour m'étrangler. Je peinais à respirer et commençais à voir des points danser devant mes yeux. Juste avant que je m'évanouisse, Harry lâcha un long gémissement et je l'ai senti me remplir de sa semence. Il relâcha mon cou avant de tomber sur moi pour reprendre son air.

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser, j'étais trop abattue pour me débattre. Il se releva et referma son pantalon. Il attrapa ma culotte sur le sol avant de dire dans un sourire « Je vais la garder, pour le souvenir. J'ai eu un bon moment. Je te vois en classe demain. » et après, il était parti.

Je suis restée sur le sol à pleurer un long moment avant de réaliser qu'il fallait que je me lève. Je me relevai tranquillement, mon corps n'étant plus que douleur. J'ai remarqué le sang entre mes cuisses, tirant ma jupe afin de le cacher. J'ai tenté de cacher mon corps avec les restes de mon chandail déchiré. J'attrapais mon sac avant de sortir de la classe. J'ai fermé la porte avant de me retourner et de rentrer de pleine tête dans Malfoy.

Il avait le sourire sur son visage qui annonçait qu'il était sur le point de me cracher une insulte pendant qu'il me regardait de la tête au pied. Son visage se défit. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Sa voie était douce.

Je secouai la tête, essayant de retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler. Il fit un pas en avant et moi, un de reculons. Est-ce que c'était maintenant le tour de Malfoy? Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il dit « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. » Il refit un pas vers moi, mais cette fois je le laissai s'approcher. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux hors de mon visage avant de toucher doucement mon cou. Je suis certaine qu'il y aura une ecchymose. Il me regarda de nouveau, une de mes mains gardant mon chandail fermer, l'autre mon sac. Malfoy recula rapidement et commença à retirer sa robe. Je suis sûre qu'il vit la panique dans mes yeux. « Ne t'inquiète pas » Il posa sa robe sur le sol et commença à défaire son chandail. Il le retira complètement avant de me le tendre. « Enfile-le rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne voie. Je vais me retourner et ne regarderai pas, je le promets. »

Je l'ai regardé; voulant être sûre qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. J'ai déposé mon sac au sol et retiré mon vieux chandail avant d'enfiler le sien. Je l'ai boutonné rapidement avant de lui dire « okay » d'une voie douce.

Il se retourna de nouveau. « Tu trembles ». Il mit sa robe autour de mes épaules, le laissant ainsi seulement en pantalon noir et chemise blanche. Il prit mon sac et le mit sur son épaule. « Allez viens, je vais te reconduire à ta salle commune. »

Nous marchions en silence dans le hall, et je ne pouvais que me demander si je n'étais pas dans un rêve très étrange. Harry me blessant et Malfoy qui m'aide? C'était trop étrange et inversé. Lorsque nous sommes finalement arrivés au portrait de la grosse dame, il me regarda. « Écoute, je ne sais pas qui t'a fait du mal et je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas en parler, encore moins avec moi, mais si jamais tu veux parler, je t'écouterai. Tu peux me trouver dans le hall, envoie moi une note, un hibou, n'importe quoi et je viendrai où tu voudras. » Il me redonna mon sac. « Bonne nuit Hermione. Essaie de dormir un peu. On se voit en potion demain matin.»

Il attendit que je dise le mot de passe et que je me glisse dans le tunnel avant de se retourner et de partir. La salle commune était vide et le feu dans la cheminée n'était maintenant que braise. Je me suis glissée dans la chambre des filles, ou toutes mes colocataires dormaient. J'ai enfilé un bas de pyjama, mais j'ai gardé le chandail de Draco. J'ai plié sa robe et la déposai dans mon armoire avant d'aller au lit. J'ai dormi d'un sommeil profond, rempli de cauchemar.


	2. And Its Stuck In My Mind

**Chapitre deux : And it's stuck in my mind**

Je me suis réveillée en criant. Mes rêves étaient remplis des cauchemars de la veille. J'ai passé la nuit entière à revivre l'horrible événement encore et encore. J'étais reconnaissante de me retrouver toute seule à mon réveil. Les autres filles devaient déjà être parties déjeuner. Normalement je suis debout bien avant elles. C'est la première fois que je fais la grasse matinée. Je suis finalement sortie de mon lit pour aller à mon armoire. J'en ai sorti mon uniforme d'aujourd'hui et suis allée dans la salle de bain. J'ai allumé l'eau de la douche, la laissant ainsi se réchauffer. J'ai ensuite réalisé que je portais toujours le chandail de Draco. Je me suis entouré de mes bras; j'avais des difficultés à croire qu'il m'avait aidée hier. Je n'étais pas sûre de quel sorte de parfum il utilisait, mais j'en aimais la senteur. J'en pris une profonde inspiration, me laissant consoler par elle.

J'ai retiré le vêtement et le pliai soigneusement avant de le déposer sur le comptoir. J'enlevais ensuite mon pantalon avant de revoir le sang séché sur mes jambes. Je me suis senti tout d'un coup tellement sale. Je suis entrée dans la douche et laissai l'eau me frapper. Je me sentais comme si je ne pourrais jamais redevenir propre. J'ai frotté ma peau à en devenir rose, mais je me sentais toujours sale. J'ai lavé mes cheveux, tentant de chasser le souvenir. J'ai éteint l'eau et sortis de la douche. Je me suis séchée et habillée rapidement. J'ai enfilé ma robe de sorcier par-dessus mon uniforme. Je me regardai dans le miroir lorsque j'ai réalisé que je devais me changer. Je portais la robe de Malfoy. J'ai glissé mes doigts sur le sigle de la maison Serpentard avant d'enlever la robe et de me rendre à ma chambre pour prendre la mienne. J'ai pris mon sac avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le temps que je me rendre à la Grande Salle, le petit déjeuner était déjà presque terminé. D'où je me tenais, je pouvais voir Ron et Harry. J'ai senti mon cœur vaciller, juste à le voir. Je me suis retournée et ai quitté le hall, ne voulant pas le revoir tout de suite. J'ai marché vers les cachots, décidant de me rendre au cours de potion plus tôt. J'ai pris un des dernier bancs de la classe et attendis que celle-ci arrive. J'ai sorti mon manuel, mon cahier de notes, une plume et mon encrier. J'ai poussé un lourd soupir tout en regardant les élèves prendre place. Harry est venu prendre la place juste à coter de moi, me gratifiant d'un sourire « gagnant » et je sentis mon estomac retourner. « Je me suis amusé la nuit dernière » me murmura-t-il tout en déposant sa main sur ma cuisse. J'étais satisfaite de n'avoir pas déjeuné ce matin, car sinon j'étais sûre que le tout se serait retrouvé sur mes chaussures.

Une paire de mains s'abattit sur notre table et je sursautai. Harry retira sa main de ma cuisse et j'entendis Draco dire « Bien, si ce n'est pas le garçon miracle. » Le voilà redevenu lui-même. « Sache que je serais toujours là à te regarder, l'élu. » Et il s'en alla.

J'avais peur qu'Harry ne tente autre chose, mais Ron entra, marmonnant sur comment les devoirs pouvaient être stupide. Il avait à peine sorti son cahier de note que Rogue fit irruption dans la classe.

J'avais tellement de difficultés à me concentrer sur la matière. Tous les regards d'Harry, tous ses touchés, tout me donnait mal au cœur, car les souvenirs de la veille revenaient. Je lisais mon manuel, lorsqu'un signe en papier plié atterrit sous mes yeux. Harry regardait Rogue, donc j'ai pu rapidement déplier le bout de papier pour le lire dans mon livre.

_Hermione,_

_Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin. S'il te plaît, garde le en mémoire. Tu peux dire non, mais me donnerais tu l'honneur de manger avec moi sur la rive du lac aujourd'hui? Je détesterais perdre les dernières belles journées de l'année._

_Malfoy._

J'ai relevé la tête et vis que Draco me regardait. J'ai regardé Harry de nouveau pour être sûre qu'il ne portait aucune attention avant de hocher la tête à Draco. Je n'ai pu que remarquer le sourire qui se formait sur son visage. Un petit sourire se formait sur le mien aussi. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Le côté de lui qu'il m'avait montré hier a changé ma façon de le voir. Je ne pouvais plus voir de lui autre chose qu'un héros. J'essayais de repenser à toutes les fois où il m'avait blessé par le passé, m'appelant par des noms méchants. Mais soudainement, toutes ces choses ne me dérangeaient plus. Si Harry pouvait partir de mon meilleur ami pour devenir mon pire ennemi, cela ne voulait-il pas dire que Draco pouvait passer de mon pire ennemi à mon meilleur ami?

_A/N : Chapitre court. Je suis désolée pour ça, mais le prochain chapitre devrait être beaucoup plus long. Les commentaires sont très appréciés. Aussi, une couverture pour cette histoire est peut être trouvée sur DeviantArt. Chercher pour le profil TtHM._


	3. Way Back, When We Were Just Kids

**Chapitre trois : Way Back, When We Where Just Kids**

_A/N : Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui, J'imagine que je vais essayer de finir ce chapitre aussi tôt que possible, vu que le dernier était très court. Oh et une chose que je voulais dire... Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a remarqué de quelle taille sont les pieds de Tom Felton?! Je regardais une vidéo tout à l'heure et il y avait un clip où il sort du lit dans l'aile de l'hôpital et ils étaient d'une grosseur, DAMN! Désolée, Trucs random. Voila le chapitre._

La journée semblait avoir été un mélange flou d'une classe à l'autre. C'était comme si je n'avais que cligné des yeux et c'était déjà le déjeuner. Comme la cloche sonnait pour annoncer le début de l'heure du dîner, je sortais par la grande porte et que je marchais sur l'herbe en direction du lac. La journée était agréable. C'était une journée d'automne typique à Poudlard ; l'air était chaud, quoi qu'un peu frisquet. Je me suis assise au bord du lac et je regardais les feuilles tomber des arbres. Je rapprochais mes genoux de ma poitrine tout en me demandant comment était-ce possible que ma vie ait été tournée à ce point à l'envers en seulement 24 heures.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque Draco fut à mes cotés, assis dans l'herbe. Il sorti deux sandwichs de son sac en m'en donna un. Je l'ai regardé tout en prenant le sandwich avant de lâcher « Pourquoi es-tu gentil avec moi? ». J'ai regardé le sandwich, sachant que j'avais probablement tout fait foirer.

Draco n'avait rien dit au début, me tendant simplement une bouteille de jus de citrouille. Il déballa son sandwich avant de commencer à parler lentement. Sa voix était forte, mais je pus remarquer un léger frisson, comme s'il était nerveux. « Je savais que cela arriverai un jour. Depuis le temps que je te connais Hermione, ma vie a été un combat entre ce que mon cerveau devait penser, et ce que mon cœur ressent. Soit, que je me soucis de toi. »

Mon cœur rata un battement. La façon dont il m'a traitée toute ma scolarité, c'était parce qu'il se souciait de moi ? Je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose, mais il leva sa main en signe de silence. « Ce n'est pas une raison pour moi de te traiter comme je l'ai fait. » Il continua. « Ma vie entière, j'ai été instruit que j'étais meilleur que les Nés Moldus. Le mot « Sang de Bourbe » a été imprégné dans ma tête bien longtemps avant que je ne puisse parler. Puis l'école a commencé, et je me retrouvais captivé par une jeune fille. Une jeune fille que j'avais été entraîné à détester. Comme les années défilaient, j'essayais toujours plus fort de suivre la voie qui m'avait été indiquée, de te haïr comme on me l'avait appris. Pourtant, malgré tout, je me retrouvais toujours plus attiré par toi. »

« La nuit dernière... Quand je t'ai vu comme tu l'étais. Blessée comme je ne t'avais encore jamais vue, m'a mis en colère. Plus en colère encore que je ne l'avais jamais été. Plus que le fait que quelqu'un t'ai blessée, j'étais en colère contre le fait que j'ai laissé mon sang être entre nous, afin que je ne puisse t'aider toutes ces années. C'est à ce moment que j'ai ouvert les yeux et que tout s'est mis au point dans ma tête. Merde à ce que mon père peut dire. Merde à ce qui m'a été appris. Tu es ce qui compte. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, et même si tu ne veux pas être mon amie, je ne pouvais pas passer une autre journée sans te dire comment je me sens vraiment. Si tu veux nous pouvons nous éloigner du lac et ne plus jamais nous reparler, mais je te promets que je ne redirais jamais quelque chose de méchant ou blessant te visant. »

Les mots restèrent en suspens dans l'air alors que je regardais l'eau du lac. Je pouvais sentir son regard et son anticipation. Je laissais tout ce qu'il avait dit s'ancrer en moi.

« Hermione? » Il me demandait.

Je suis tombée dans les bras de Draco et commençais à sangloter. Il m'entoura de ses bras, essayant de me consoler. Je laissais les larmes couler librement, comme je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Il me calma tranquillement en jouant de ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Pour un long moment, nous restâmes comme cela, tous les deux assis, moi pleurant dans ses bras. Lorsque mes pleurs diminuèrent, il releva mon menton et me regarda dans les yeux. « Qui t'a fait ça Hermione? Que s'est-il passer? »

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. « S'il te plaît Draco, pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite au moins. Je ne suis pas prête à parler de ça. »

Draco hocha de la tête et passa son bras autour de mes épaules encore une fois. Il me murmura doucement à l'oreille, « Quand tu seras prête. N'importe quand, n'importe où, je serais prêt à t'écouter. Je m'en fous si c'est au milieu de la nuit, ou bien au milieu d'un cours. Je serais là si tu as besoin. » Il embrassa mon front tout doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire pour nous? » Je lui ai demandé.

« Cela veut dire ce que tu veux. Si tu veux une amitié, nous pouvons être amis. Si tu veux qu'on soit plus, nous pouvons être plus. Nous pouvons aller aussi vite ou aussi lentement que tu le voudras. Tu es celle qui décidera, Hermione. Je ne suis ici que pour suivre ce que tu décideras. »

Je restai silencieuse un moment, commençant à penser. Avais-je tort de croire en lui ? Était-ce mal de vouloir être avec lui, malgré notre passé ? Je le regardai, ma tête pleine de question, mais aussi le cœur plein de confiance. J'ai tenté de parler plusieurs fois, mais ne pus laisser sortir un seul mot. Après plusieurs minutes sans être capable de parler, Draco lâcha, « Prenons simplement tout cela tranquillement. On pourrait commencer par manger ensemble tous les jours. Si tu veux plus, ne sois pas effrayée d'en parler. Et si je vais trop rapidement, alors tu peux aussi toujours me dire d'arrêter. »

Je fis oui de la tête, regardant le lac. J'essayais de traduire mes sentiments en mots. « Ma vie a été chamboulée. Des choses sont arrivées alors que je croyais que cela ne serait jamais possible. Malgré tout, malgré les mots cruels que tu as pu dire, je me retrouve à mettre plus de confiance en toi qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Déjà la façon que tu t'es occupé de moi la nuit dernière m'a montré que tu me dis la vérité. J'ai appris que quelques fois, les premières impressions sont trompeuses. » Je m'étais retournée pour le regarder. « Tout est en train de changer Draco, et je ne vois aucun problème à nous donner un essai. » Je me penchai sur ton torse, ressentant les muscles sous son chandail. Je me sentais comme si j'étais faite pour être là.

La cloche sonna, signalant ainsi la fin du déjeuner. Draco se leva et me tendit sa main afin que je puisse me lever en me demandant « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je marchais avec toi jusqu'à ta classe? »

Je souris et hochai la tête. « J'aimerai bien. »

Draco marcha avec moi. Il m'ouvrit la porte et marcha proche de moi, comme s'il me protégeait. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant mon cours de charme et il m'embrassa le dos de la main. Il a vraiment été élevé pour être un gentleman. Il m'a souri avant de se retourner pour s'en aller, mais avant qu'il ne soit parti, je l'appelai. « Draco ? » Il se retourna vers moi, souriant. « Je... J'ai des difficultés avec ce devoir de potion et je sais très bien que tu es très bon en potions... Donc je me demandais si tu pouvais peut-être m'aider ? Après les cours, dans la bibliothèque ? »

Un sourire éclaira son visage. « La fille la plus intelligente de l'école me demande de l'aide pour des devoirs. J'en serais honoré. Je te reverrais là-bas alors. »

Je souris tout en marchant dans la salle de classe, juste avant que ceux-ci ne commencent. Je balayai la salle du regard et vis quelque chose du coin de l'œil. C'était Harry qui m'avait gardé une place juste à ses côtés. Mon estomac se retourna lorsque je remarquai qu'il ne restait aucune autre place. Je soupirai avant de m'asseoir. Je me demandais en moi-même... Si jamais je parle, est-ce que quelqu'un me croirait ? Après tout, qui croirait que le Garçon-qui-à-survécu serait capable de choses si méchantes et sadiques ?


	4. Cause your eyes told the tale

_Petit mot de la traductrice : ahah Merci à vous deux __**Shadows 1399 **__et __**Ju' de Mel'on**__:) Vous êtes les deux seules à avoir Review, et je n'aurais jamais cru que des Review pouvaient faire si chaud au cœur :) Vous me donnez juste envie de continuer encore plus vite :) (je peux pas toujours, y'a mon copain qui râle que je suis toujours sur mon portable avec mes écouteurs... xD) Breff je passe le Message à l'auteur :) Sur ce, bonne lecture! =D_

**Chapitre quatre : 'Cause your eyes told the tale**

Le mois se passa tranquillement. Les feuilles tombant au sol furent rapidement remplacées par la neige, et ma vie était devenue une routine. Mes jours appartenaient à Draco, mon dragon et protecteur. Nous passions nos jours dans les bras de l'autre. Il n'a jamais été plus loin que les limites qu'il s'était mis le premier jour. Il me promettait toujours qu'il allait arrêter si je lui demandais. Il n'a jamais été non plus moins qu'un gentleman. Déjeuner au bord du lac, se faire emmener en classe, notre relation fleurissait. Mon secret restait ce qu'il était. Un secret.

Mes nuits appartenaient à Harry. Mes rêves n'étaient rien d'autre que des cauchemars maintenant. Pour aggraver les choses, quand Draco n'était pas à mes côtés, Harry continuait de me poursuivre. J'ai souvent retrouvé la main d'Harry se glissant sournoisement sous mes jupes en classe. Il y avait des limites où Draco ne pouvait plus me défendre. Le fait que Draco ne savait toujours pas que c'était Harry qui causait mes problèmes n'aidait en rien non plus.

J'avais commencé à me sentir comme deux personnes, comme si j'étais la princesse de Draco, et la pute d'Harry. Lorsqu'il m'arrivait quelque chose d'horrible, j'essayais simplement de m'imaginer dans des meilleurs moments avec Draco. J'essayais d'ignorer le cauchemar qu'Harry tentait de faire de ma vie.

Un vendredi, j'étais assise en cours de potion. Harry ne m'a jamais laisser m'asseoir avec Draco. Draco, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait, n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Il m'avait dit qu'il trouvait cela juste que je continue de m'asseoir avec mes amis. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire à Draco que je ne voulais plus être avec Harry, sans qu'il réalise que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

J'étais assise là, faisant quelques calculs pour mes potions. Je n'y arrivais jamais, et je n'étais pas sûre pourquoi. Je savais que Draco pourrait me donner un autre cours sur la bonne façon de faire la conversion. J'en devenais frustrée, lorsque le cygne en papier devenu si familier, fit son atterrissage sur ma table.

_Mione,_

_Est-ce que tu aimerais passer une nuit avec moi à la tour d'astronomie ? Nous pourrions regarder le soleil se lever, crois-moi, c'est magnifique vu de là-haut._

_Dragon._

Je lui ai souris en hochant la tête. Je me sentais comme si j'étais un beau nuage. J'arrivais difficilement à croire à quel point il pouvait me rendre heureuse.

Justement, comme ma joie commençait à fleurir à cette idée, je sentis la main d'Harry sur ma cuisse. « Je te veux encore. » Il m'avait murmuré cette phrase à l'oreille, tout en glissant sa main dans mon sous-vêtement. Je jetais rapidement un regard à Draco ; il était concentrer sur son travail, comme le reste de la classe. Je posai les yeux sur mon travail, tentant d'ignorer Harry. « Tu sais Hermione, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. » Il glissa deux doigts en moi et je grimaçai. « Cette petite escapade avec Draco finira bientôt, et tu seras mienne de nouveau. »

« Mr. Potter » cracha Rogue, et Harry retira ses doigts. « Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle non seulement vous ne faites pas votre travail, mais dérangez ms. Granger, de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas faire le sien ? »

« Non monsieur » répondit-il tout en me regardant.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur mon travail. Du coin de l'œil, je pu voir Harry sentir ses doigts. Un goût amer se glissa dans ma bouche alors que j'essayais de retenir le peu de nourriture que j'avais ingurgité.

Au son de la cloche, je me levai rapidement afin de courir hors de la classe. J'ai couru jusqu'aux toilettes et ai vomi mon déjeuner. Je me suis assise sur mes talons dans la stalle, pleurant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi devait-il faire de ma vie un enfer ? Ce n'était pas juste !

Je pris une profonde respiration et me ressaisis. Je quittai ma stalle et me passai de l'eau sur le visage au lavabo. Je levai les yeux sur mon reflet. Je refermai mes yeux et repris une profonde respiration. Je fouillai un peu dans mon sac avant d'en sortir du rince bouche. Avec mes parents dentistes, j'ai pris l'habitude de prendre ce truc avec moi partout où j'allais, et à présent je pouvais entendre ma mère dans ma tête. À toutes les fois que j'étais malade et que je vomissais, ma mère était toujours là pour me dire deux choses : « Est-ce que ça va? » et « Sois sûre de prendre du rince bouche, parce que le vomi peut endommager tes dents! »

Je remis le rince bouche dans mon sac, et y remarquai un bâton de gloss. Normalement je détestais le maquillage, mais à ce moment, je me trouvais un peu pâle. J'en étendis donc un peu sur mes lèvres. Le brillant attrapa le peu de lumière de la salle de bain, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'en fait, ça m'allait plutôt bien. Je replaçai le bâton dans mon sac et repris mon chemin vers la sortie.

Le dîner avec Draco fut normal. Nous mangions des sandwichs et du jus de citrouille au bord du lac et je restai posée dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. J'étais maintenant capable d'oublier les souvenirs d'Harry, pour le peu de temps que j'étais avec Draco. Pour ce peu de temps, je pouvais redevenir sa princesse. Avec la cloche, nous retournions à nos cours, et il portait mon sac. Draco déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue en me redonnant mon sac. Je le regardai partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au tournant d'un couloir. Je me glissai ensuite en classe, prête à voir Harry. J'étais surprise lorsque je vis qu'Harry ne me portait aucune attention durant le cours. Je pouvais pousser un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être qu'être passé à deux doigts de se faire prendre par Rogue lui avait coupé un peu l'envie. Je n'étais pas trop sûre de ce que c'était, mais j'en étais contente.

Après les classes, je me rendis au dîner. J'ai mangé rapidement, car Draco m'avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à arranger et qu'il ne pourrait pas manger avec moi. Je finis de manger rapidement avant de me rendre à la salle commune. Je voulais y déposer mon sac et enlever mon uniforme avant d'aller retrouver Draco. Le hall était vide, tout le monde étant encore dans la grande salle. J'ai cherché Harry du regard, et fus contente de ne le voir nulle part.

J'entrai enfin dans la salle commune et sentis un bras passer autour de ma taille. C'était Harry, il m'attira dans un coin sombre de la salle et me plaqua au mur. Ses yeux verts s'ancraient profondément en moi. Alors que je regardais ses yeux, de la même couleur que sa mère, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle dirait si elle voyait son fils comme ça. Que penserait-elle? « Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit Hermione. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se putain de passe avec Malfoy ; mais souviens toi que tu m'appartiens. Je pouvais avoir n'importe quelle fille. Tu devrais être flattée que je te choisisse toi. Sais-tu au moins combien de filles seraient prêtes à tuer pour être à ta place? » Je tentai de me faufiler sous son bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je ne te ferais rien maintenant. Je voulais simplement te rappeler comment ça marche. »

Il me reposa au sol et m'embrassa. Je tentai de le repousser. Je détestais sa façon d'embrasser. Où Draco était doux et gentil, Harry était dur. Harry recula en souriant et marcha vers son dortoir. Je courus jusqu'au mien. Je claquai la porte avant de me laisser glisser sur elle, respirant difficilement. C'est à ce moment que je décidai d'en parler à Draco. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé et ce qui continuait de se produire.

Je m'habillai tranquillement, choisissant un jean et un T-shirt. Par-dessus, je mis le chandail d'uniforme de Draco qu'il m'avait donné la nuit où Harry m'avait d'abord violée. Je fermai mes yeux afin de prendre une grosse bouffée de son odeur. Un petit sourire passa sur mon visage. Ce garçon était devenu mon monde. J'espérai tellement trouver une façon de lui dire combien il pouvait compter pour moi.

Lorsque j'étais habillée, je glissai ma baguette dans la ceinture de mon pantalon. Je refusai d'être prise une autre fois sans elle maintenant. Je me glissai hors de mon dortoir. Je descendis les marches. Lorsque j'arrivais au palier, je regardai partout dans la salle commune, essayant de voir si j'y trouverais Harry. Je ne l'y vis pas, je me rendis donc rapidement à l'entrée. Lorsque je sortis enfin du tunnel, je me suis appuyée au mur, pour reprendre ma respiration. Je me rendis ensuite à la tour.

Lorsque j'atteignis la tour, j'y trouvai Draco, se tenant au bord du balcon, regardant la forêt. J'adorais la façon dont il se tenait. Il portait un mince sous-pull et un pantalon noirs. La lumière du soleil couchant frappait sa tête blonde, l'ensemble était parfait. Je souris avant de lâcher un doux « hey. »

Il se retourna et me sourit. Je regardai l'ensemble de la pièce. Plusieurs couvertures étaient éparpillées, tout comme les oreillers. Au milieu des couvertes, il y avait un plateau avec une cloche d'argent le recouvrant. Draco marcha vers moi et me donna un léger baiser sur le front. Je lui souris. Il me demanda « Est-ce que j'ai bien fait? »

Je hochai de la tête pendant que je m'abaissais pour m'asseoir. Il tira sur le couvert d'argent, afin de révéler deux tranches de gâteau au fromage parsemés de quelques fraises fraîches. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus éclatant en lui demandant : « Comment as-tu su que c'étaient mes préférés ? »

Il me sourit en répondant « Tu l'a mentionné une fois. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de saluer sa mémoire. Il essayait vraiment fort, et je le savais. Nous profitâmes d'un gâteau au fromage et de chaudes Bieraubeurres en regardant le soleil sombrer derrière l'horizon. Après le dessert, Draco me donna une petite boîte de velours bleu foncé. A l'intérieur gisait un collier ; c'était une pierre rouge foncé en forme de cœur avec un dragon d'argent qui l'entourait. J'appelai mon dragon Draco. Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux alors qu'il m'attachait le collier autour du cou.

Je le regardai, les yeux pleins d'eau. « Draco, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose. » Je regardai ensuite mes mains, et pris une grande respiration. Je relevai les yeux sur lui et commençai à parler, la voix cassante. « Draco, la nuit où tu m'as trouvée dans le hall, j'ai été violé. » Draco fermait ses yeux en prenant une profonde respiration. Je continuai. « Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Mon violeur ne m'a pas lâchée depuis. Il ne m'a pas violer une seconde fois, mais il... me touche et me dit des choses... » Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. « Il fait de ma vie un cauchemar Draco. Je me lève tous les matins en pleurant. Je n'ai pas eu une seule bonne nuit de sommeil depuis un bon moment. » Je tombai dans les bras de Draco et je sanglotai. Il me retint comme il avait fait ce jour où il m'avait avoué comment il se sentait.

« Tout va s'arranger, okay Mione, » Il essayait de me consoler, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. « Tu pourrais en parler à quelqu'un? Dis-le à Dumbledore. »

Je secouai la tête. « Il ne me croira pas, et cela ne fera probablement qu'envenimer les choses. »

« Pourquoi il ne te croirait pas? C'est n'importe quoi Mione. Tu es une victime. »

« Draco, il ne croira jamais que Harry Potter m'a violé! » Je pleurais. Draco se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il réalisa ce que je venais de dire. « Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Draco faisait les cent pas, manifestement en colère. « L'élu, mon cul! » Il me regarda et s'agenouilla, prenant mon visage entre ses mains. « Mione, ça va s'arranger. » Il ferma ses yeux et déposa son front contre le mien. Il m'embrassa profondément. « Merci de m'en avoir parlé. »

Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. À un certain point, je m'endormis et je fus ahurie quand, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je dormis sans aucun cauchemar. Draco me réveilla pour que nous puissions regarder le soleil se lever, puis il me laissa me rendormir dans ses bras une seconde fois. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais vraiment en paix.


	5. Of an act of Betrayal

**Chapitre 5 : Of an act of betrayal**

_A/N : Je suis contente que vous aimiez cette histoire. À chaque fois que je vois un nouveau commentaire, like ou un nouveau follower, cela me donne seulement envie d'écrire plus. (Tout comme moi en tant que traductrice! :P) J'étais très inspirée à écrire cette histoire car j'ai lu tellement d'histoires où Draco viole Hermione et Harry la réconforte, que j'ai été inspirée à inverser les rôles pour voir ce qu'il peut en ressortir. Je veux aussi que tout le monde prenne en note que le Dumbledore qui apparaît dans cette histoire est le plus OOC de tous._

Draco me réveilla quelques heures plus tard. J'avais dormi plus que je ne l'avais fait depuis un long moment, mais j'en avais franchement besoin. C'était vrai que Draco était devenu mon dragon protecteur. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité à dormir dans ses bras. Lorsque j'étais dans ses bras, c'était bien le seul endroit où Harry ne pouvait m'atteindre. Autant dans la vraie vie que dans le monde du rêve. Cela ne faisait qu'accroître les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Draco m'aida à me relever avant de me reconduire à ma salle commune. Nous sommes restés devant le portrait de la grosse dame un bon moment. Draco prit ma main et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. « J'aurais souhaité ne pas avoir à voir Rogue aujourd'hui, mais c'est ce que c'est. Je suis heureux que tu aies pu dormir Mione. »

Je lui souriais pendant qu'il marchait pour s'en aller. « Attend! » Je l'appelais. « Est-ce que tu me ferais plaisir et m'accompagnerais jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore? Je pense... Je crois que je devrais lui en parler. »

Draco revint sur ses pas et prit ma main. Nous marchions en silence au travers du hall. Je trouvais que le hall était plus vide que d'habitude. « Sortie à Pré-au-lard. » répondit Draco. Cela me fit sentir un peu mieux. Harry ne manquait jamais une chance de sortir à Pré-au-lard. Peut-être qu'après avoir parlé avec Dumbledore, je pourrais retourner dans ma chambre avant qu'Harry ne revienne.

J'eus l'impression que nous étions arrivés au bureau trop tôt. Je regardai Draco, un peu effrayée. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, un geste dont j'avais réellement besoin. Il toucha ensuite le collier qui pendait maintenant à mon cou. « Souviens-toi que même si je ne suis pas toujours avec toi, je vais toujours te protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. » Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front.

Je commençais tranquillement à monter les marches du bureau de Dumbledore, mon cœur battant toujours un peu plus vite à chaque marche. Je frappai à la porte, et peu après je fus invitée à entrer. Je pris un siège devant le bureau du directeur. Je lui racontai ce que j'avais raconté à Draco la veille. Lorsque j'eus terminé, un silence pesant planait dans l'air.

« Miss Granger » Il prononça mon nom en me regardant au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune. « J'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous avez une relation avec Mr. Malfoy? »

J'étais choquée du fait que sa réponse n'était que cela. « Oui monsieur. Il est venu à mon aide lorsque j'ai été violée. »

« Miss Granger, c'est une accusation très sérieuse que vous portez, que je crois être un canular. C'est un acte qui ne va pas du tout avec le caractère de Harry. Il n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'un ami loyal et un brave homme dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Mr. Malfoy est un suiveur reconnu de celui-ci. Donc, vous voulez me faire croire que tout ceci n'est pas qu'un complot organisé par Mr. Malfoy, afin de faire expulser Harry, et qu'il n'a pas simplement corrompu votre esprit ? » Je me suis retenu de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser mes larmes couler. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il disait. Je savais qu'il ne me croirait pas. « Maintenant, je vais appeler Harry et parler avec lui. Si tout cela s'avère faux, comme je le crois, nous aurons quelques problèmes, miss Granger. Normalement, cela vous mènerait à l'expulsion, mais je sais que vous êtes intelligente, alors je laisserai cela passer. »

Je me levais, hochant la tête avant de partir en courant, les pleurs coulant sur mes joues. Il ne me croyait pas. Il pensait que je mentais. Bien sûr que personne n'allais penser que ce garçon miracle pourrait faire une chose pareille. Je me retrouvais de nouveau dans les toilettes, vomissant. Je resserrais mon étreinte sur la toilette, braillant tout mon cru. Mon réveil majestueux était revenu à ce cauchemar que ma vie devenait. Je pleurai jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre qu'aucune autre larme ne pourrait sortir. Je me demandai si Draco en avait maintenant terminé avec Rogue. J'avais décidé de retourner à ma chambre afin de lui envoyer un hibou. J'avais besoin de le voir. Je me relevai, me rinçai le visage, et me lavai la bouche avec de l'eau. Pas de rince bouche cette fois.

Je marchai dans les couloirs, mes pas résonant dans le vide. Autant le trajet jusqu'au bureau avait paru court, autant que le chemin de retour parut plus long. J'arrivai à la salle commune lorsque je sentis le sentiment au combien trop familier d'une main passant autour de ma taille. J'attrapai ma baguette, mais elle fut tirée de ma main avant même de pouvoir formuler un sort. Harry posa sa main sur ma bouche, un feu brillant dans ses yeux. « Tu pensais que tu devais conter à Dumbledore notre nuit du mois passé, hein ? » Les pleurs roulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues alors que j'essayais en vain de le repousser. « C'était une erreur Granger. » Harry me poussa dans une petite salle de rangement qui était utilisée pour les draps de surplus et d'autres choses. Harry claqua la porte derrière lui.

Je rampais de reculons, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Il attrapa ma jambe et me tira vers lui. Il défit mon pantalon. Je commençai à me débattre aussi fort que je pus. Je réussis tout de même à lui donner un solide coup de pied au visage. Un filet de sang coulait maintenant de sa bouche, là où mon pied l'avait touché. Harry me gifla tellement fort que j'en vis des étoiles. Il prit sa baguette et m'immobilisa. Il retira mon pantalon. Il grimaça un sourire. « Maintenant que nous avons un peu de temps pour nous, nous pouvons nous amuser un peu plus. »

La fois d'avant, il avait été relativement doux. Maintenant il m'agrippait solidement, mordant trop fort ma poitrine. Il tira mes cheveux, m'étrangla et me viola de nouveau. Je sentais mon corps se meurtrir sous tous ses touchers. Il m'appelait sa pute, son jouet en m'utilisant. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais rien faire sauf pleurer. J'eus l'impression que tout cela allait continuer pour toujours... J'en fus soulagée de l'entendre pousser un grognement sourd et le sentir une fois de plus m'emplir de sa semence. Harry se releva, attachant son pantalon. Il me sourit avant de me donner un bon coup de pied aux côtes. « Ça, c'est pour avoir parlé. » Il ramassa mes vêtements. « Et ça, pour que tu te souviennes que tu es ma propriété, ne l'oublie pas. » Il marmonna un sort et lança ma baguette proche de moi. « Le sort devrait terminer d'ici quelques minutes. » Après cela, il partit.

J'étais étendue dans le placard, nue et congelée. Lorsque je repris possession de mon corps, je me suis vite assise. J'envoyai rapidement mon patronus à Draco, afin de lui dire où j'étais, et que j'avais besoin d'aide. J'attirais mes genoux sous mon menton, et me laissait aller à pleurer. Cela ne prit probablement que 5 minutes, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant Draco. « Oh Bordel! » qu'il murmura alors que je levais les yeux sur lui. J'étirais un bras vers Draco comme un enfant. Il retira sa robe et m'enroula dedans. C'est là que je remarquai enfin Rogue. « Apporte-la à mon bureau ». Il continua « Je ferais ce que je pourrais une fois là-bas. »

Draco m'emporta comme un nouveau marié le ferait de sa femme jusqu'aux cachots. Je déposai ma tête contre son torse, fermant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas pleurer de nouveau. Je ne pouvais juste plus. Lorsque nous atteignîmes le bureau de Rogue, Draco me déposa sur une chaise et Rogue commença son évaluation.

« Lily n'aurait jamais accepté un tel comportement. » il continua « Je sais que cela ne vient pas d'elle. C'est ce putain de sang de Potter. » Il regarda mes côtes et en vint à la conclusion que plusieurs d'entre elles étaient fracturées. Mis à part mes côtes, mon corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses, mais rien de plus grave. Severus murmura plusieurs sorts, faisant son possible pour me guérir.

« Je ne suis pas un guérisseur, donc c'est le mieux que je puisse faire avec les côtes. Elles sont remises en place, mais elles vous feront probablement souffrir pour une semaine ou plus. Maintenant Granger, cela peut peut-être être dur de m'en parler, mais j'ai besoin de savoir quand étaient vos dernières règles. J'ai besoin de savoir si vous courez le risque d'être enceinte. »

« Eh bien, c'est simple. » Je le fixai. « C'était... » Je m'arrêtai pour penser une minute et mon visage se défit. « Non, attendez. » Je recomptais dans ma tête, refis le compte pour une troisième fois. Je déposai ma tête entre mes mains. « Non, non, Non! » Je pleurais de nouveau autant de larmes qu'il pouvait en couler. Je pris une profonde inspiration et levai les yeux. « C'était il y a six semaines. Deux semaines avant qu'Harry ne me viole pour la première fois. »

La pièce était silencieuse, puis j'entendis Draco dire « Je vais le tuer! »


	6. i knew that somebody did

**Chapitre six : I knew that somebody did**

Je regardai Draco se précipitant vers la porte. Rogue se jeta sur lui, et le retenant contre lui, le ramena dans la pièce. « Draco, étant ton professeur, je dois dire que je ne peux pas te laisser partir tuer un autre étudiant. » Rogue retenait Draco d'un bras autour de l'épaule. « Étant ton parrain, j'aurais malheureusement bien aimé t'aider à en venir à tes fins. Malheureusement je dois agir en tant que professeur. Avant de faire n'importe quoi d'autre, je vais devoir faire une potion afin de tester Granger, voir si elle est vraiment enceinte. Ensuite nous aviserons de ce qu'il faudra faire. »

Rogue quitta la pièce, pour entrer dans sa réserve de potion. Les larmes coulaient encore le long de mes joues. « Tu vas me laisser seule, non ? » je murmurais.

Draco parut choqué et demanda « Pourquoi dirais-tu une chose pareille ? »

Je levai les yeux pour le regarder. « Quel homme voudrait élever l'enfant d'un autre? Surtout s'il a été conçu pendant un viol. Tu as été la meilleure chose qui ait pu m'arriver, et maintenant, c'est fini. » Je replaçai ma tête entre mes mains.

Je sentis la main de Draco dans mon dos. « Je ne vais pas te laisser, et si tu es enceinte, j'aimerais cet enfant comme si c'était le mien. Le sperme ne fait pas le père. » Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de sourire à la déclaration de Draco. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi n'était en rien ce que j'avais pu imaginer de lui. Je l'entourais de mes bras, sanglotant encore plus fort. Il resserra l'étreinte et me laissa pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans ses bras.

Rogue revint dans la pièce avec un petit verre, me guidant vers la salle de bain. Lorsque je revins, Draco et moi nous sommes assis, se tenant la main, attendant le résultat. La solution devient orange et Rogue soupira. « Bien... c'est positif. » Avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Drago me reprit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. J'étais surprise lorsque pour une fois, aucune larme ne vint. J'avais 16 ans et j'étais maintenant enceinte, je ne pouvais plus laisser couler une larme. C'était une position dans laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé me retrouver, c'était certain. Je me demandais ce que mes parents en penseraient, mais pour l'instant, ça n'importait pas vraiment.

« Draco, je te suggérerais d'aller à ton dortoir, vu que le tien est plus proche que le mien, et de rapporter à Miss Granger quelques vêtements, des pyjamas feront l'affaire. » Draco hocha de la tête, non certain toutefois de vouloir me laisser seule ici. « Maintenant Ms. Granger, vous avez l'air exténuée et je vous suggère de prendre un peu de repos. C'est contre mon jugement de vous renvoyer à votre tour, nous accordant aux circonstances. Je compte envoyer une requête à votre directrice de maison afin que puissiez bénéficier d'un dortoir à vous seule. Être enceinte vous donne ce droit, et j'aimerais personnellement vous aider à rester loin de Potter, autant que je le peux. » Rogue laissa un lourd soupir s'échapper. « Je suis tellement heureux que Lily ne puisse pas le voir maintenant. Cela briserait son pauvre cœur. »

« La connaissiez-vous? » je n'ai pu que demander.

« On pourrait dire ça oui. » Il répondit. « Lily Evans était vraiment proche et chère à mon cœur, il y a plusieurs années. Mais je n'étais rien de plus qu'un amour non partagé pour elle. »

Draco revint dans la chambre avec quelques vêtements qu'il me tendit. Rogue nous montra où nous pouvions dormir et nous quitta. Je retirai la robe de Draco, et enfilai une de ses chemises avec un pantalon de pyjama. Il était immense, donc j'en tirai les cordes au maximum. Draco s'était assis sur le lit, et fixait ses mains, afin de ne pas me regarder alors que je me changeai. Le lit de Rogue était un simple lit double, couvert d'un couvre-lit noir et gris. Le lit semblait soudain très confortable et mes yeux devinrent tout d'un coup très lourds. Je rampai sur le lit, du côté collant le mur. Je pus remarquer que les draps étaient frais, je me demandais s'il les avait changés plus tôt.

Je baillai « C'est étrange de m'étendre dans un lit de professeur... » Draco commençait à se lever, mais je l'attrapai avant. « S'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Tu éloignes les cauchemars. » Draco enleva ses souliers afin de revenir dans le lit avec moi. Il m'entoura de nouveau de ses bras, une main sur mon ventre. Je laissai échapper un petit soupir, avant de me coller d'avantage à lui et de m'accorder enfin un peu de sommeil.

_A/N : Chapitre court. C'est surtout un chapitre servant à faire le plein de 'Fluff'. Maintenant je ne vais pas tenter, mais bien aller dormir. Bonne nuit!_


	7. For You This Never Ends

**Chapitre 7 : For you this never ends**

_A/N: Quelqu'un m'a écrit pour me demander ce qui se passait du côté de Ron. Oui il est là, il n'a simplement rien à voir pour l'instant. Vous verrez Ron bientôt par contre, je vous le promets._

Je dormis le reste de la journée. J'avais réellement besoin de sommeil, surtout maintenant que je devais gérer une autre vie. Je tentais de me sortir cette idée de la tête. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je portais l'enfant d'Harry en moi. Ma vie avait vraiment changé. Je pensais à mes parents. Qu'allaient-ils penser? Ils m'ont élevée à être bien mieux que ça, pourtant me voilà. Mais ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose contre ça. Peut-être comprendraient-ils.

Je me tirai hors du lit de Rogue le dimanche matin. Je marchai jusqu'au bureau pour y trouver Rogue et Draco en grande discussion. Draco avait l'air concerné par ce que Rogue lui disait. Avant même que je n'aie la chance de parler, Draco me vit. Il se leva d'un bon et d'un coup de baguette, me fit apparaître un banc. J'étais à peine assise qu'un elfe de maison fit son apparition avec un petit-déjeuner. Mon estomac criait famine et je commençai à manger. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Draco peser sur moi. « Draco, tu n'es pas obligé de me surveiller encore plus maintenant. Tout va bien se passer. » dis-je entre deux œufs. Je ne pus que remarquer que je mangeai comme Ron. Un nœud se forma dans mon estomac. Ron... Qu'allait-il penser? Je pris une grande respiration. Une chose à la fois.

Après le petit-déjeuner, on me redonna mon sac de cours. Draco envoya un elfe de maison le rapporter de ma chambre. Draco et moi étions assis dans la classe de Rogue, travaillant sur des devoirs. Nous parlions un peu, mais pas tellement plus. J'avais demandé à Draco de m'aider à comprendre les conversions encore une fois, mais je n'y comprenais vraiment rien. Cela me frustrait carrément, et même Draco commençait à devenir exaspéré à force de tenter de m'expliquer. Cela ne dura plus avant qu'il n'appelle Rogue, voir s'il pouvait m'aider. Avant, jamais je n'aurais demandé à Rogue, j'avais peur qu'il ne me crie toujours dessus, mais maintenant j'apprenais à le voir différemment.

Draco sortit chercher du café alors que Rogue prenait place à mes côtés. Il m'expliquait quelques trucs, me montra quelques problèmes, et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le déclic se fasse. J'en avais même pleuré de joie lorsque je réussis enfin un problème par moi-même. Rogue me fit un sourire avant de me dire « Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu autrefois. Maintenant que l'histoire se répète, je suis heureux que pour une fois la fille choisisse le bon gars. »

Je fus confuse pour un moment. Parlait-il de Lily ? Que voulait-il dire par L'histoire se répète ? J'allais lui demander lorsque Draco revint avec une tasse de café, et j'étais sûre que Rogue ne voulait pas en parler devant Draco. Draco m'embrassa doucement et demanda, « Est-ce que tu as réussi? »

Je souris. « Oui, merci mon dieu! Je pensais que j'allais en mourir. » Soudainement, le souvenir de mes parents s'était infiltré dans ma tête de nouveau, faisant tomber mon sourire. Je décidai que je devais leur écrire une lettre. S'ils ne comprenaient pas, alors ils ne comprendraient pas, mais je devais leur dire. J'avais besoin de tenter de les faire comprendre. « Je dois l'annoncer à mes parents. Ils ont besoin de savoir. » Draco plaça sa main sur mon épaule et la serra un peu avant d'aller parler un peu plus loin avec Rogue. Je sortis un parchemin et commençai à écrire. Je vidais mon âme dans la lettre, leur racontant tout ce qui s'était passé, tout en priant qu'ils comprennent. Une fois que j'eus fini, les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et la lettre déteignit sur plusieurs pages. Je soupirai et fermai la lettre. Je donnais un léger baiser à l'enveloppe avant de l'attacher à la patte du hibou de Rogue. Je le regardai s'envoler et espérai une fois de plus que mes parents comprendraient. Je ne pouvais pas perdre mes parents aussi. Ce serait simplement trop à supporter pour moi.

Merci à Kotias qui non seulement corrige mes fautes pour vos petits yeux (sauf ce message-ci xP) Et qui me donne même des conseils qui porterons je l'espère leurs fruit à long terme! :)


	8. Can You stay Strong, Can You Go On?

**Chapitre huit : Can You Stay Strong? Can You Go On?**

_A/n : Ceci est le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire :D Aussi, dans ce chapitre, je vais utiliser les cédules A, B et C. Je vais tenter de vous expliquer rapidement le principe. Quelques écoles utilisent ce principe de cédules où, à la place de 8 heures de cours d'une heure, ils ont 4 cours de deux heures divisées en 3 types. Comme exemple, un jour « A » (Lundi et mercredi) pourrait être quelque chose comme deux heures de potion, deux heures de transfiguration, le dîner, deux heures de charme et deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques. Un jour « B » (mardi et jeudi) serait deux heures d'histoire de la magie, ect. Ensuite, le jour « C » (vendredi) aurait une heure de potion, une heure d'histoire de la magie, ect. J'espère que ceci vous aura aidé à comprendre._

_Note de la trad : Je suis heureuse que la lecture soit plus agréable pour toi Alienor, Encore désolée pour les premiers chapitres xP Aussi pour tous les autres, que le dernier chapitre fut plutôt court sans que j'en traduise un autre, mais des fois, on peut juste pas =( xP Sur ce, bonne suite! :)_

Je passai le reste de la journée à travailler sur mes devoirs ou à dormir. Rogue disait que je devrais dormir dans ses quartiers, n'ayant toujours pas reçu de réponse de McGonagall pour mes quartiers privés. Rogue m'avait prévenue que la plupart des étudiants allaient probablement réagir exactement comme Dumbledore et qu'il serait simplement plus facile d'accepter ma grossesse et le fait que tout le monde croirait que ce serait l'enfant de Draco. C'était une chose très difficile à faire pour moi. Je savais que plusieurs personnes ne m'aimaient pas, et que maintenant les choses allaient aller en s'empirant.

Draco et moi avions pris le déjeuner une fois de plus dans les quartiers de Rogue. Nous avions mangé en silence, sachant très bien que c'était inévitable. Ce matin, c'était une journée « A », ce qui voulait dire que nous allions commencer la journée en partageant deux heures de classe avec Harry. Draco prit ma main et me regarda dans les yeux. « Je t'aime. » Cela me surprit, je ne l'avais jamais entendu le dire avant, mais ça paraissait sincère.

Je lui souris. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Après le déjeuner, nous marchâmes jusqu'au cours. Draco s'était assis à sa place habituelle et je pris place à ses côtés. Je serrai sa main avec force alors que les autres élèves emplirent la classe. Lorsqu'Harry entra, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacé s'était déversé sur moi. Harry vint se placer devant notre table. « Hermione, je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir à côté de moi. » Il me regardait dans les yeux. Je regardai ailleurs, brisant le contact visuel. Il attrapa mon autre main, qui était à plat sur la table.

« Hey, touche pas à ma copine! » claqua Draco.

« Sinon quoi? » Harry demandait, sortant sa baguette avant de la placer sous le cou de Draco. « Que vas-tu faire, la fouine? »

« Quel sort vas-tu me lancer? Pourquoi ne réglons-nous pas cela comme de vrais hommes? »

Harry posa sa baguette sur la table et laissa son sac tomber au sol. « Je peux te botter le cul comme je veux, gamin. Je n'ai aucunement besoin de magie pour ça. »

Draco se leva et frappa Harry au visage. C'est là que je commençai à m'inquiéter. Harry avait évidemment quelques bon centimètres de plus que Draco, et la masse musculaire qu'Harry avait en plus de Draco me fit peur. Je voulus m'interposer, mais j'avais peur. « Pourquoi n'apprendrais-tu pas à être un vrai homme et donc ne pas violer de jeunes femmes? » siffla Draco.

Harry ricanna. « Violer? Elle le voulait. Ne te méprend pas Draco. Elle ne te l'a pas dit car elle ne voulait pas que tu saches que je suis deux fois l'homme que tu ne seras jamais. »

Draco repoussa Harry vers l'arrière. Harry se reprit en prenant un élan. La classe explosa alors que Draco et Harry revenaient chacun vers l'autre. Je criai, ne sachant quoi faire. Une foule s'était amassée autour d'eux et je fis mon possible pour les voir, mais n'y arrivais pas. Je criai de nouveau, mais personne ne pu l'entendre sous les cris de tous les autres élèves. J'entendis quelqu'un dire « Ça faisait longtemps qu'on attendait ça! » le cri que j'entendis ensuite m'effraya. Rogue entra en trombe dans la classe et la foule se dispersa. Mon estomac se retourna devant la vue qui s'offrait maintenant à moi. Harry était sur Draco, gémissant. Rogue tira sur les robes d'Harry pour les séparer. C'est à ce moment-là que je pus remarquer le nez cassé et en sang d'Harry, en plus de sa mâchoire maintenant déplacée.

« Vous êtes exactement comme votre père, Potter. » Grogna Rogue. « Votre mère aurait eu honte de voir que vous êtes devenu comme lui! »

Harry tenta de se défaire de son emprise. « Vous ne connaissez rien de mon père! »

« Non mon cher. VOUS ne connaissez rien de votre père. J'ai connu votre père plus qu'assez. Je refuse de m'asseoir et de laisser un autre Potter agir comme il le fit. »

Je vins m'agenouiller aux côtés de Draco. Il prit son temps pour s'asseoir, tenant ses côtes. Un œil au beurre noir était en train de se former. Je l'embrassai alors qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue. Je le pris dans mes bras tout en sanglotant.

Rogue regarda autour de lui avant de dire « Le cours est annulé pour ce matin. Retournez à vos dortoirs je vous prie. » Il traîna ensuite Harry au bureau du directeur. Il somma Draco de les suivre. J'aidai Draco à se relever et le laissai partir boitant avec Rogue. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Rogue me regarda. « Le professeur McGonagall aimerait vous voir dans son bureau. Elle est en pause et aimerait vous parler. »

J'inclinai la tête avant de partir pour son bureau, effrayée de ce qui allait m'y attendre.


	9. Mione, Are You Doing Okay

**Chapitre neuf : Mione, Are You Doing Okay?**

Je pris une profonde respiration avant de frapper à la porte de McGonagall. Elle m'invita à entrer. J'entrai et me sentis réconfortée. Il y avait quelque chose avec McGonagall qui faisait que j'étais toujours réconfortée par elle. Elle m'intima de m'asseoir. Dans ses mains reposait la requête de mes quartiers privés. Elle leva les yeux sur moi. « Devrais-je en comprendre, Miss Granger, que vous êtes enceinte ? » Je ne pouvais répondre, je ne fis que hocher la tête. Elle soupira et déposa le bout de papier sur la table. « Je m'attendais à mieux de vous Hermione, pour dire vrai, j'en attends encore beaucoup. »

Elle se leva et fit le tour de son bureau ; tirant une chaise à côté de la mienne avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Elle me regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne peux croire que vous feriez une erreur comme celle-ci par vous-même. Malgré votre récente relation avec Mr. Malfoy, je continue de croire que vous avez la tête sur les épaules. Je ne peux donc concevoir qu'un événement comme celui-ci puisse se produire sans être forcé. » J'ouvrai la bouche, mais d'un geste de la main, elle m'obligea à me taire, puis elle continua. « Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je voudrais savoir. Vous avez toujours été ma favorite, et j'ai besoin de savoir pour mon propre réconfort. » Elle me regardait. « S'il vous plaît, Miss. Granger. »

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je hochai de nouveau. Elle m'entoura de ses bras. « S'il vous plaît professeur. Je voudrais que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas Draco. » McGonagall tassa les cheveux de mon visage.

« J'ai entendu Dumbledore parler avec Harry hier. Je ne peux croire que vous oseriez mentir sur un tel sujet. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus. Je peux par contre approuver votre demande de quartier privé. Pour l'enregistrement, je me dois de vous informer qu'il n'est que pour vous seule. » Elle fouilla sur son bureau afin de reprendre un parchemin. « Cela vous montrera comment vous rendre à votre chambre, tout comme le mot de passe. Si jamais vous devez changer votre mot de passe pour n'importe quelle raison que ce soit, venez me voir immédiatement. Vos affaires seront aussi déménagées dans votre nouvelle chambre pendant vous finirez vos cours de l'après-midi. » Elle me sourit. « Vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente Hermione, et je sais que vous allez ressortir le meilleur de tout ceci. »

Je lui souris et repris mes affaires avant de partir. Je me sentais un peu mieux, sachant que quelqu'un était de mon côté. Comme je sortais du bureau, quelque chose passa dans mon champ de vision. C'était une tête rousse. Je me retournais pour voir Ron, adossé au mur. Je repris mon chemin, mais il appela mon nom. « Hermione, attend! » Je refis un tour et le regardai. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler? » Je hochai lentement de la tête, ne sachant pas si Harry l'avait mis dans le coup.

Nous marchions vers le hall. Nous étions silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il commença à parler. « Écoute Hermione, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a encore deux mois, j'avais les deux meilleurs amis du monde, et maintenant je n'ai qu'un ami en retrait et morose, et l'autre sort avec quelqu'un que je croyais notre pire ennemi. Je ne demande pas à savoir ce qui t'as poussée à sortir avec Draco, et je ne chercherai jamais à le savoir non plus. Je t'ai déjà aimée Hermione. Je n'ai personne d'autre à blâmer que moi-même pour ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Et aussi, au milieu de cette merde qu'il y a entre toi et Harry, je suis neutre okay ? Même si vous vous détestez tous les deux, je vous aime, tous les deux. Et tant qu'à y être, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux aussi venir m'en parler, okay ? Tu es toujours mon amie, quoi qu'il arrive. Aussi, Malfoy ferait mieux de te traiter comme il se doit, ou sinon je viendrai lui briser la tête, et je ne parle pas de celle sur ses épaules. »

J'entourai Ron de mes bras, lui donnant ainsi un long câlin. « Merci, Ron » je murmurai doucement dans son oreille. Lui et McGonagall était devenus des rayons de soleil dans ma tempête. « Je veux que tu saches que j'aime Draco, et qu'il prend soin de moi. Je comprends aussi que tu veuilles rester neutre. Si tu savais la vérité je suis sure que tu ne penserais plus comme ça, mais je n'essayerai pas de te retourner contre Harry. Il pourra essayer de me salir, mais je n'entrerai pas dans son jeu. »

Alors que nous marchions sans but, nous nous retrouvâmes devant le bureau de Dumbledore, et comme nous passions devant, Harry en sortait. « Allez viens Ron, nous ne passons pas de temps avec les putes. » Il attrapa le bras de Ron et le tira plus loin. Ron me fit un petit sourire, comme s'il essayait de s'excuser.

Je me retournai alors que Draco et Rogue sortaient du bureau. Son œil était enflé et noir. Je me sentais si triste pour lui. J'allais le toucher lorsqu'il recula. « S'il te plaît, non... Ça fait mal. Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. »

« Je vais venir avec toi! »

« Actuellement Miss. Granger, j'ai besoin que vous veniez avec moi. » Rogue continua « Il y a des choses dont nous devons parler. »

J'acquiesçai et donnais un baiser d'au revoir. Il marcha en direction de l'infirmerie et je suivis Rogue à son bureau, me demandant ce dont il voulait bien parler.

_A/N : Un petit peu de Ron dans ce chapitre. Je voulais lancer ça là. Le prochain chapitre e__n sera un gros. Je vais essayer de l'avoir ce soir._


End file.
